This research proposes to identify the mechanisms of social integration in the family, particularly in the intergenerational relationships between aged individuals and their middle aged children. The Italian American family system was initially examined in regard to the level of interdependence and its relationship to the need satisfaction of the elderly parents. Measures of interdependence include the following areas: Independence training of children, age segregation in family activities, reciprocity in kin relations, tolerance of dependency in crises situations and value orientations (ego-centric or socio-centric). Observed variations in interdependence was investigated as they varied by class position, social and geographic mobility, intermarriage and ethnicity. This proposed extension of research continues to use the variable of ethnicity in an examination of the effects of institutionalization of elderly parents. The stresses of this process will be observed in relation to the level of interdependence in the subject families. The interdependent, solidary family will be compared to the independent, nuclear family on the bases of both the relative adaptation of the family and the prognosis of the parent. Social class, ethnic and religious variation in interdependence and adaptation to stress will again be identified. The subject population will be drawn from 300 consecutive pre-admission interviews at a large geriatric center. It is expected that one-half of these may be admitted, while the other half will exploit other options. Families of the elderly will be interviewed during the evaluation-admission process and six months later. Interdependence measures and stress scales will be recorded on both occasions, and the processes used to resolve stress will be analyzed. Data on the elderly will come from admission interviews and on-going observations of physical, psychological and social adjustment. Overall morale and level of family supports will also be examined.